


maybe its wrong to love you this much (so why don't you gently break it)

by Wow_girl1244



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_girl1244/pseuds/Wow_girl1244
Summary: She sees him everywhere.And, no, it's not because his face is plastered in ads across the city.





	maybe its wrong to love you this much (so why don't you gently break it)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This work is kind of inspired by the song gently break it by Beck Pete.  
> I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think about it in the comments.  
> Thanks for reading!

She sees him everywhere.

And, no, it’s not because his face is plastered in ads across the city.

She sees him in the croissants she serves to customers on a silver platter recalling how he loves them so much he once ate 20 in a row before getting sick. (Gabriel Agreste was not pleased. That didn’t stop him from trying to eat 20 the next time he came over. Marinette stopped him before he got past four. No way was she risking her future father-in-law’s anger.)

She sees him in the plants she waters, the same ones she had to replace after he broke them when he appeared on her balcony and she scared him. (She would never let him live down the girlish yelp that escaped him despite thinking it was adorable. He apologized profusely, but she didn’t stay mad at him for long. She never could.)

She sees him in the flower stand and the colorful bouquet that he once brought her a hopeful smile on his face as he told her that she was still and would always be his best friend, mask or no mask. (This was the moment she realized he was her soulmate, but didn’t say so as she took his bouquet, a blushing smile on her face, the word _best friends_ spilling from her lips, a prayer and a curse all at once.)

She sees Adrien everywhere. There was no helping it. Marinette was in love and when one is in love they tend to only see that. That’s not to say she was oblivious to her surroundings, of course, simply that everything reminded her of Adrien because he was so entangled in her life that everything had a memory of him. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

Still, it was difficult being in love with someone who only saw her as his best friend.

She remembered a time where she had been ready to confess. It had been just after they revealed their identities to each other, and she had been fully prepared. But then he had said those words that held them together even as her heart broke in half: _best friends_. So she smiled and nodded and opened her arms to him. Not quite what she wanted, but Marinette would take Adrien in any form she could have him.

If only he didn’t make it so impossible to simply be friends.

It was in the way she was designing a new dress in her sketchbook, sitting on concrete steps when he was suddenly beside her, arm pulling her in close. _You’re amazing_ he would whisper into her ear, in a way that would curl her toes and warm her up inside. He would give her that same kind, warm, crooked smile she’d fallen in love with twice over, and she would practically melt into the ground.

It was in the way she sat on her chaise with him next to her, Nino and Alya in front of them as they all watched a movie when he suddenly moved. His arms wrapping around he waist as he pulled her back and the solid warmth of his chest surrounded her, the steady beat of his heart out of sync with her rapidly beating one as their legs became entangled. She would immediately sink into him, even more so as he took hold of her hands in his own. She tried to tell herself they were just friends, just friends, but then he would happily sigh and his name was the only thought going through her head.

It was in the way she sat across from him at a cafe, and he stared at her as she laughed loudly, practically snorting. His bright, bright eyes warm as he stared at her like he never wanted to look at anything else. Then he was leaning forward, that kind, crooked smile on his face as his thumb brushed over his lip, wiping away some milk froth before pulling back and licking it off like it was the most natural thing in the world. Marinette hadn’t been able to calm her flushed cheeks the rest of the day despite her best attempts.

Adrien had complete control over her heart and it seemed that he had absolutely no clue. Marinette had a feeling she was due for an explosion soon. All of Adriens touches and whispers and glances were building up inside her until there was no more denying her true feeling for him.

Still, she somehow managed to hold it in.

She held it in as Chat flirted with her when they were on patrol. He leaned in so close she could count every eyelash framing his beautifully green eyes. His soft lips brushing against her hand, slow and teasing, and making her stomach tie up in knots. His warm hands would the brush her waist, her neck, her face, and these were all touches that would be imprinted on her for the rest of time.

She held it in as Adrien leaned against her balcony next to her on the hottest of summer days and he lifted his shirt to wipe his sweat and she got a glorious view of his bare chest. Her mouth went dry and she wondered what he would do if she reached out a hand and-his voice called her name and her gaze snapped up to meet his. His eyes were full of amusement despite the heavy flush on his face. _Like what you see, princess_ , he has asked. Neither of them had been prepared for the longing, wanting, sighing _yes_ that had escaped her. Both of them had drawn together like magnets, one of her hands tightly gripping his arm for stability while his hands grasped her waist. It was lucky for Marinette that Tikki had interrupted with calls for dinner or she wasn’t sure what she would have done.

She held it in as Chat picked her up, with a charming smile and assured her he would take her home safely. She had rolled her eyes, assuring him she trusted him more than anything, and his grip on her had tightened. When he dropped her off, he gently kissed her forehead, a whispered _good night, my lady_ escaping his lips before he turned and left, leaving a very-much-so-in-love Marinette behind.

And then she finally couldn’t hold it in any longer.

It had been after an Akuma attack and Chat Noir had taken a hit meant for Ladybug. It was worse than any of the others had been, much worse, and she couldn’t take it anymore.

“You can’t keep taking the hits meant for me! I can fight for myself,” she had shouted after the battle. They’d found a secluded rooftop, away from the reporters, and Ladybug had immediately unleashed herself on Chat.

Chat didn’t cower, though, but crossed his arms and glared right back. “You think I don’t know that? That’s not what this is about. Paris _needs_ you, and I am here to protect you so you can protect the city,” he shouted back.

“I need _you_.” She found she hadn’t been able to shout it, not when the words were the most honest thing she could say. Chat deflated at that, eyes softening as he took a step towards her.

She turned and ran. He followed behind her, though, shouting for her to wait. Briefly, Ladybug wondered when it had started raining before she landed on her balcony and detransformed.

Chat was there and then it was Adrien. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. “Wait,” he begged, but she shook her head.

“I can’t keep watching you hurt yourself because of me, Chat. I can’t,” she said, allowing the anger to seep back in for fear of what other emotion would rear its head if she allowed space for it.

Adrien shook his head. “And I can’t let you get hurt.”

“And what, you think I can? You think it’s easier for me to handle watching you get hurt? I’d rather take any Akuma hit than have to go through watching you get hurt again. If I ever…If I ever-” Marinette cut herself off as she gripped Adrien’s wet shirt and leaned her head against his chest.

It was silent except for the steady sound of raindrops falling around them. He wrapped his arms back around her, holding her to him. “I’m sorry, Marinette. I’m so sorry. But I can’t let you get hurt. I can’t,” he whispered.

Her hands left their place on his chest and wrapped around his waist. She shook her head into his chest. He wasn’t understanding. Maybe there was only one way he would understand. Marinette knew he cared about her, but he didn’t know how much she cared about him. It wasn’t even difficult, in the end. Why would it be when she felt no shame for her feelings? Loving him was as easy as breathing and it was time he knew it. So the words slipped out of her like the rain falling around them-easily and eagerly. “Adrien, I love you.”

She could feel him tense, the shock radiating off of him.

So Marinette continued. “I’ve loved you since the day I met you and there was never really any choice. Not that it would matter if there was. If it was a choice, I would choose this, loving you, each and every day. And that’s why I can’t stand watching you get hurt because of me. I know...I know you just see me as your best friend, and I hope this doesn’t change anything between us for the worse, I just had to tell you. I don’t know what I would do if I ever lost you.”

Adrien gently pulled away and she wondered if she had ruined everything. But then his gentle hands were cupping her face and his warm eyes were searching her own. That kind, crooked smile she had fallen in love with graced his face. “Okay, my lady, first of all, you will never lose me. I will never leave your side, ever, that I promise. Finding you was the most miraculous thing, there’s no taking that away from me.”

His thumbs brushed the rain away from her cheeks, or maybe they were tears, she couldn’t tell. He continued, “Second of all, you are my best friend, that is true, but you are also so much more. I love you in every way possible. I love your laugh, your bravery, your kindness, your strength, your intelligence. I love every single thing about you. So it wouldn’t be any easier for me to watch you take those hits than it is for you.”

Marinette felt everything inside her swell and swell and swell until she finally burst and she was throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him to her and crashing her lips against his own. He pushed back against her immediately, pressing her against the balcony railing as he hands clutched her hips.

She noted every detail so she could remember this forever. His fingers pushing into her skin and his body hard and warm against hers and his hair soft under his fingers and his lips and tongue and teeth against her own. Whispered _I love you_ ’s passed between the two of them, but they refused to part, even as lighting and thunder crashed on around them.

Finally, they pulled away, but not enough that there was any real distance between them. They smiled at each other, joyous and wonderful and perfect.

Marinette had long wondered if Adrien would break her heart with the fragile grasp he held it in. She should have known he would only help it blossom.


End file.
